Memories
by Rin Scarlet
Summary: Ultimamente America siente que sus amigos actuan raro frente a su persona. El piensa que hizo algo malo, pero no sabe que es y por mas que se lo pregunte jamas lo recordará, hasta que su subconciente decide mostrarselo.
1. Prólogo

Holaa! este es el segundo fic que escribo,, esta basado en una hermoso CMV de Vandetta Cosplay llamado Uninstall,, aca les dejo el link para que lo vean .com/watch?v=VOW6uRxeNgc yo llore mientras lo miraba XD,,, y pense en escribir un fic sobre ello,, los capitulos son cortitos,, ya que no podía deformar mucho la historia original jejejejeje,,,

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Hetalia y el CMV no me pertenecen lalllala~

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

"Nunca pensaron que las acciones tendrían repercusiones en las personas que formaron parte de tu vida perjudicándolas? Pues así es, todo el mundo sabe que ciertas decisiones pueden llevar a distintos futuros. Como por ejemplo, si comes muchas hamburguesas engordas, y si no, no. Bueno; Cosas así ocurren. El futuro es incierto y se va formando a partir de cada medida que elijamos.

En este caso el Presidente me ha hecho elegir cosas que yo nunca hubiera aceptado, pero él es mi jefe y debo obedecer y a causa de esto lastime a mis mejores amigos, aquellos que me acompañaron desde que nací. Y ahora estoy solo, solo en este mundo egoísta y arrogante sin remedio.

¿Qué hacer? Eso me lo llevo preguntando hace cientos de años. Pensé intentar disculparme, sin embargo ellos ya me olvidaron o no quieren saber nada de mí. Triste, no? Son las consecuencias de seguir órdenes para incrementar el poder de tu nación, aún si tienes que pasar por encima de aquellos a quien amas.

Si realmente hacer este tipo de cosas significa ser una nación. Ojala nunca lo hubiera sido, hubiera preferido ser una persona normal o mejor; ni siquiera haber existido. Pero saben algo? Lo que he rescatado de este destino que se me otorgó; es la gente que represento. Esas personas felices que caminan por mis tierras, sin preocupaciones. Eso es lo único que me anima cada vez que me siento deprimido. Pero quién sabe? Capaz algún día mi vida volverá a ser lo que era antes, obviamente si mi futuras acciones resultan de buena manera"

Alfred F. Jones – U.S.A

* * *

><p>no se ustedes pero creo que a Alfred lo hice muy depremido en el prologo *gotita* pero bueno asi es mi historia,,,, estuve pensando que antes de mostrarselo a Vandetta Cosplay,, preferiria subirlo todo y despues con la ayuda de una amiga traducirlo al ingles y pasarselo XD<p>

PLEASE REVIEWS!


	2. Recuerdos

WHIII! EL PRIMER CAPI! a medida que edite un capitulo lo subo, el fic en si esta terminado, asi que no tardaré mucho en terminar de subirlo,, creanme que cuando lleguen al final van a querer abrazar a Alfred,,, como yo XD Lo deforme un poco, espero que no le moleste a las chica de Vandetta jejejejejejej,

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Cap.1: "Recuerdos"<p>

"Haaa… Haaaa… basta…. No lo soporto más" pensé mientras corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas. Tal vez se pregunten por qué corría? Pues verán…. Todo comenzó unas horas antes….

"_Muy bien! Ya estoy listo para la reunión! El héroe del mundo no puede lucir feo JAJAJAJ! – me dije a mi mismo mientras me terminaba de arreglar para la anual reunión mundial. No sabía la razón, pero hoy me sentía de muy buen humor. Capaz mis ideas esta vez sean tomadas en serio y mis colegas naciones las pondrían en marcha – OK! Es hora de irme – salí por la puerta del hotel en camino a la encuentro._

_Una vez que llegue, de casualidad encontré a mi mejor amigo asiático Japón caminando delante de mí; así que muy emocionado, fui a saludarlo._

_- Hey Japón! Como estas? – me le colgué por la espalda asustándolo._

_- A-América-san, buenos días,, y-yo estoy bien y usted? - me preguntó…..con miedo? Miedo de qué? No es usual de él actuar así, siempre es tímido. Eso me desconcertó un poco, así que el héroe de la historia tiene que salvar el día._

_- Japón, pasa algo? Te noto distinto – le pregunte._

_- Eh? N-no no, no pasa nada – temblaba. Extraño – debo irme América-san – se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Qué raro Japón; nunca se comportó así que yo supiera o lo haya notado alguna vez; claro. _

_- Ya lo descubriré tarde o temprano lo que le pasa – miré el reloj y veo que llego tarde, así que acelere el paso para que Alemania no me regañe - realmente odio quedarme después de que todos se hayan ido para ocupar el tiempo que no estuve – corrí. Cuando entre al salón mis colegas naciones estaban sentados en sus lugares hablando de la vida. Por un lado estaba los hermanos Italia con España hablando de algo que al parecer eran tomates y por el otro Iggy y Francia peleando como siempre. Eso me causo gracias que solté una leve risita._

_- Wow, hoy estas de buen humor América – me dijo mi hermano Canadá._

_- Oh hola Canadá – lo salude y al su oso polar mascota – hola Kumajirou, de verdad parezco feliz?_

_- Así es…. Opps, debemos ir a sentarnos, nos vemos luego América, vamos Kumatarou – le habló a su oso._

_- Quien eres?_

_- Soy Canadá – veía a mi gemelo irse a su asiento, por eso decidí seguir su ejemplo y me dirigí a mi lugar junto a Francia e Inglaterra._

_- Hola muchachos!- grité eufórico_

_- Cállate no somos sordos – se tapo los oídos Iggy y lo escuche murmurar un "bloody hell" mientras se acomodaba – como los trato la mañana? – me ignoró. Esperen…. Me ignoró? El no suele hacer eso siempre me insulta o me golpea, pero nunca me ignora y de repente siento un mano en mi hombro y era Francia._

_- Lo siento América, pero no estamos muy de humor para hablar – me miró triste. Que les pasa hoy a todos? Primero Japón y ahora ellos. Algo sucede y voy a averiguar que es._

_- Por favor tomen asiento – anuncio Alemania y todas las naciones le obedecieron - Ahora empezaremos a discutir el problema que más nos perjudica a todos: el calentamiento global._

_La reunión en si es muy aburrida, después de lo que paso, mi ánimo decayó pronunciadamente. "por qué mis mejores amigos actúan así conmigo? Acaso hice algo malo que los molestara y no me di cuenta?" pensé mientras revisaba sin interés los papeles. Era muy raro que de un día para el otro todos comenzaran a tratarme tan fríamente._

_Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que la reunión había concluido._

_- Oye git, la junta terminó – me habló Inglaterra_

_- Eh? Ohh perdón, estaba pensado – junte mis hojas y me levante para irme, no obstante no me iba a ir sin al menos preguntarle – oye Iggy_

_- Que quieres? – se volteo a verme._

_- Estos últimos días…. Hice algo que te molestara? – lo vi fruncir el ceño._

_- Que yo sepa no, por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Por nada – di vuelta y empecé a caminar._

_Cuando llegue al hotel donde me hospedada me tumbe sobre la cama y me quede mirando el techo por un buen rato analizando lo que sucedió hoy. El como Japón intentó evadirme y que Inglaterra y Francia me ignoraron. No creó en lo absoluto en lo que me dijo Iggy en el salón. Estaba convencido de hice algo, pero no sabía qué y que no me quería decir, por más que pensara no encontraba el hecho que causó todo._

_- Haaa…. Pensar tanto me da mucho sueño, mejor duermo un poco – cerré los ojos y deje que el cansancio me consumiera._

* * *

><p>que les parecio? este es el unico capi que distorcione fuera del CMV, asi que a partir del segundo va a seguir el hilo de la historia<p>

PLEASE REVIEWS!


	3. Japón

aca esta el principio del cmv literalmente ajajajaj es cortito,, todos los capis ahora son cortitos, no podía deformarlo mucho que digamos XD espero que sea de su agrado

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Cap. 2:"Japón"<em>

_- Ehhh….. dónde estoy? – me dije en cuanto me percate de que no pasaba nada interesante en mi sueño – fuuuu…. Como desearía tener una hamburguesa… tengo hambre – oí rugir a mi estomago._

_- Jajaja, eso es muy interesante América-san_

_- Qué? Que fue eso? – escuche algo y miré para todos lados y de repente sentí como una fuerza extraña me arrastró y me llevó a un campo donde los hojas de otoño caían. Me resultaba muy familiar este campo. Así que empecé a recorrer en busca de algún indicio que me dijera en donde me encontraba, aunque mi instinto estadounidense, decía que ya estuve aquí._

_- Japón! Por aquí! – escuche mi propia voz. Me alarme un poco. Es por eso que corría en dirección a mi voz. Cuando llegue me quede perplejo. Éramos Japón y yo en uno de esos días que lo visite y le enseñe la magia del otoño, por decir algo no tan tonto. Recuerdo lo bien que lo pasamos. Japón intentando entender lo que le decía Jajajaja, estaba imperativo y creo que fue el exceso de azúcar cuando consumía mucho helado por el calor. Era muy divertido recordar esos viejos tiempos. _

_- No! No lo hagas América-san! Lo-lo siento! – "eh? Qué? Qué pasa?" El escenario cambio de repente y ahora me encontraba en un terreno vacio, marchito y pude distinguir la figura de Japón herido, en el suelo y la mía apuntándole con un arma –por favor; no lo hagas, Lo siento!_

_- Porque Japón? Porque lo hiciste? No éramos amigos?_

_- Si… si lo somos._

_- Yo… ya no sé si creerte – me vi sonreír forzosamente y en eso mi cabeza hizo click. "no…. Ya recuerdo… esto fue por cuando les lancé la bomba nuclear en Hiroshima y Nagasaki al enfadarme cuando los japoneses atacaron Pearl Harbor por sorpresa, eso me sorprendió mucho, no entendía la razón de Japón para hacerlo. Me cubrí los oídos, sabía lo que vendría y no quería escucharlo, así que corrí para alejarme. Era horrible. Porque estoy viviendo esto? Por qué?"_

Y he aquí a donde empezamos. Los recuerdos de mi pelea con Japón me atormentaban. Esa escena se repetía una y otra vez, me perseguían y no podía escapar. El cielo estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover. Las nubes negras estaban muy bajas que de costumbre. Supuestamente en mi mente. Acaso será por estos recuerdos? Me quedé pensando mientras huía. Estaba comenzando a cansarme cuando de la nada el prado se oscurece y mi mundo volvió a ser negro.

- Eh? Que paso? Ya.. termino mi tortura? – casi en el suelo de rodillas. Mis pies dolían al igual que mis piernas, siento que hubiese corrido kilómetros. Me faltaba el aire. El sudor recorría mi rostro, y mi cuerpo estaba agotado, pero por lo menos mi tormento había terminado. O al menos eso creí hasta que esa fuerza sobrenatural me succionó de nuevo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>fiuu ahora a seguir editando el resto de los capis ^^ adios!<p>

PLEASE REVIEWS!


	4. Lituania

aca esta el tercer capi! yay!

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Cap.3: "Lituania"<p>

- Ya…. Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – me decía después de lo que pasó. No quería sufrir, no otra vez. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quedarme solo. Después de tanto meditarlo decidí abrirlos. Parpadee para acostumbrarme a la luz. Al ajustar mi vista pude decir que me encontraba en un parque, aunque no era un parque cualquiera, en este parque….

- En serio América-san? Eso es increíble? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- oí a Lituania gritar. Así es, ya recuerdo; en este parque venía a pasar el tiempo con Lituania, cada vez que venía de visita. Era divertido, pasábamos horas y horas contando nuestras anécdotas, nos reíamos y luego tomábamos un poco de té. Una sonrisa se me dibujo al vernos disfrutar lo que hacíamos.

- Ya esta Lituania! RINDETE! – eh? El escenario cambio de repente llevándome a un lugar donde lo apuntaba con mi arma.

- Es inútil América-san! – lo oí decir - yo no puedo rendirme y menos ante un traidor – como… que? Traidor? Porque Lituania? Por qué dices eso? No soy un traidor, soy tu amigo y en un flash de horribles imágenes mías atravesaron mi mente y caí de rodillas al suelo. Ya recuerdo… fue cuando anulamos repentinamente nuestros tratados cuando fue absorbido por la Unión Soviética, Lituania no sabía que hacer estaba derrotado – adiós América-san – lo vi darse vuelta (N/A: es un dato inventado, investigue mucho y no encontré un conflicto si alguien sabe cuál es, por favor avise y corrijo)

"No Lituania Espera!" grité para detenerlo sabiendo que era inútil porque no me escucharía. Me levante con lagrimas en los ojos para frenarlo, pero enseguida tanto Lituania con el lugar se desvanecieron haciendo que cayera en el vacío.

Cuando reaccioné regrese a donde empezó todo. Al deprimente mundo negro a lo que llamo mi mente. Me levante con esfuerzo y me quede sentado un rato. Mi rostro lo notaba áspero, reseco y me costaba mover mis facciones. Me había olvidado completamente que estuve llorando; que patético de mi parte. Yo, siendo el héroe; llorando,, pero que podía hacer? No sabía porque mi subconsciente me mostraba esto. Yo no quería recordarlo, era muy doloroso, por eso me había esforzado mucho por olvidarlo. Este sueño poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla. Quería despertar y rápido. Si continuaba, no lo soportaría más. Y al parecer mi inconsciente de alguna manera me escucho….. (Dah,, era mi mente, claro que me iba a escuchar, soy un tonto *facepalm*) y me arrastró nuevamente.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>el dato historico con lituania es inventado, estuve investigando muy profundamente por todos lados la relacion con USA pero no encontre nada, problematico, asi que tuve que modificar un hecho historico, espero que no les moleste *hace revenrencia* ADIOS!<p>

PLEASE REVIEWS!


	5. Francia

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap.3: Francia<p>

Cuando abrí mis ojos, esta vez realmente no sabía dónde estaba, parecía una ciudad, pero no registraba cual. Miré el cielo y estaba nublado. Me quede mirándolo hipnotizado el cómo las nubes se movían. Era relajante hasta que un flash pasó por mi cabeza causando un gran olor. Grite lo más fuerte que pude para que el dolor se fuera. Eran ellos…. Los recuerdos que experimente más uno nuevo que desconozco daban vueltas. Tenía que huir, así que empecé a correr por las calles de la ciudad, intentaba esquivar a la gente que se cruzaba que incluso chocaba algunas, no obstante, parecía no afectarlos.

Pase por debajo de una autopista cuando sentí a dos presencias observarme correr indiferente. No les preste atención y seguí andando. Cansado me detuve en un lugar concurrido. Las lágrimas salían inconscientemente de mis ojos, no aguantaba que volvieran a mi cabeza. Cuál era el punto de olvidarlo, entonces? Mientras me dejaba caer en mi depresión, sentía que personas importantes pasaban a mi lado, tristemente ignorándome. No resistí más y salí corriendo. Desafortunadamente tanto esfuerzo hizo que mi cuerpo se entumeciera, así que me recargue en una pared cercana. Camine despacio apoyando ambas manos para equilibrar mi peso porque si no caería. La vista de alguien que me observaba no se despegaba de mi persona. Era una presencia muy familiar, pero no quería darme vuelta…. Tenía miedo así que solo seguí adelante hasta que termine en un lago.

Ese espejo de agua me resultó familiar y ahí fue que esos recuerdos tomaron forma y podía visualizar a mí y a Francia sentados a la orillas del lago donde pasábamos horas contemplandolo y hablando de la vida. Se me era muy difusa recordar el tema, es por eso que no podía escuchar nada, no obstante, me ponía feliz ver lo bien que lo pasábamos.

Sin embargo la imagen cambio de repente cambiando los roles. Esta vez me veía golpeando a mi amigo. No podía verlo. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no presenciar tal violencia.

- Basta América! Lo siento! – oí decir a Francia mientras trataba de huir de mi. Tan horrible persona era? No podía creer que de verdad hubiera hecho eso.

- Disculparte no te servirá de nada ahora Francia, tengo ordenes de eliminarte – me oí decir tan fríamente mientras apretaba el gatillo. Después de que nos vimos envuelto en una guerra naval de la cual no sabíamos nada, mi jefe ordenó ajustar cuenta con él. Aunque no hubiera estado tan moles, yo no era así! Salí corriendo de la escena. Ya no soportaba más, mis emociones estaban en desequilibrio absoluto. Un momento me encontraba feliz y al otro triste. Odio estos recuerdos. Me seguían a todos partes. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla y rápido! Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, podía sentir las lagrimas caer pero no les di importancia, ya que solo quería salir.

- Por favor! No quiero ver más! Déjame salir! – grite al aire con tal de que mi subconsciente me escuchara. Sin resultado alguno, me detuve por aire limpio que llenara mis pulmones. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que regrese al mundo oscuro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>espero que la historia entre francia y america este correcta, lo saque de wikipedia LOL XDXDd ajajajajajaj ADIOS!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	6. Russia

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap.5: "Russia"<p>

Me faltaba el aire, he corrido mucho. Debí recorre al menos cientos de kilómetros. Estaba exhausto, necesitaba descansar, pensaba que en algún momento iba a desmayarme por sobreesfuerzo.

- Haaaa….haaaa… basta,, ya capte el mensaje, no necesito ver más de esto – dije. No entendía el por qué de estos recuerdos. Ya al rato algo me hizo click…. Acaso tendrá algo que ver con la actitud de todos hacia mí? Es verdad... podía ser una posibilidad, en la reunión Japón, Francia Inglaterra y otros países me trataban muy fríamente de la nada. Podría ser que mi mente me este mostrando las razones de su manera de actuar?... Si claro, debe ser mi imaginación, yo soy el héroe todos me aman. Comencé a llorar de la nada – así es….. todos me aman – las lagrimas caían sin parar, no sé si eran de felicidad, angustia o directamente no sabía lo que sentía; solamente lloraba.

Durante mi acto, podría llamarlo, depresivo, el suelo empezó a romperse. Era hora de vivir otro recuerdo doloroso. Era inútil huir, así que solo deje que me absorbiera.

Cuando abrí los ojos era otra pradera, mira a todos los lados y no había nadie. Me levante, tenía el cuerpo pesado, pero aun así pude continuar.

- Que esperas Russia! Vamos! –oí mi voz a lo lejos.

- Espérame America-kun! – logre visualizarme a mi corriendo libremente con una expresión feliz en mi rostro y a Russia tratando de alcanzarme. Esa fue una de las tantas veces que lo fui a visitar a su país. Siempre jugábamos, nos divertíamos e incluso hacíamos bromas.

De repente la pradera comenzó a dar vueltas de tal manera que me mareo un poco. Cerre los ojos para detener el mareo y voltee la cabeza.

- Ríndete America-kun; No puedes ganarme – escuche la voz sádica de Russia. Abrí mis ojos y nos encontrábamos él y yo mirándonos desafiante mientras nos apuntábamos armas a nuestras cabezas.

- No lo creo Russia! Un héroe jamás se rinde! – le grite. La guerra fría; uno de los sucesos que marco nuestras historia en ambas naciones. Fue la pelea más larga que tuvimos, jamás volvimos a hablarnos, excepto esa vez que me ordenaron infiltrarme, no obstante falló el plan cuando Russia me encontró.

Hartó de todo me di vuelta y empecé a caminar para alejarme mientras lentamente el escenario desaparecía a mis espaldas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>otro capi mas! ya solo me faltan dos! y el epilogo obvio XD<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	7. Canadá

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 6: "Canadá"<p>

Me senté en el suelo lentamente para tomar aire. Estaba extremadamente exhausto y algo mareado. Creía que en algún momento me iba a desvanecer, pero no; soy el héroe y eso sería humillante. Así que recupere mis fuerzas y enfadado grite:

- Cuanto! Cuanto necesitas para hacerme volver? Acaso quieres que me sienta más miserable? – gritaba al aire con toda la energía que tenía. Estaba cansado, harto, mis emociones daban vueltas. Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapado; tenía que conseguir una forma de salir y rápido.

Empecé a corre a la deriva hasta que sentí un temblor y no lo imagine, veía como el fondo negro cambiaba y tomaba la forma de una ciudad. Ahora Corría por sus calles sin dirección.

- YA DEJAME EN PAZ! – empecé a golpear de rabia la primera pared con la que me encontré. Supuestamente con la fuerza sobre humana que poseía, la rompería facilmente, sin embargo no fue así, por más que la golpeara no se rompía. De todas formas no me importaba estaba tan frustrado que ignore el dolor que comenzó a aparecer en mis nudillos.

- Ya basta América! – alguien me agarró la muñeca para detenerme e inconscientemente dominado por la ira y angustia la aparte bruscamente y cuando me di cuenta había lastimado a Canadá, mi hermano gemelo. Este me miro sorprendido y preocupado. En eso momento me asusté que comencé a retroceder lentamente.

- Yo…yo – balbucee hasta que me topé con alguien. Me voltee rápido y era…. Canadá? Pero cómo?

- Ya es tarde América, no tienes escapatoria – me dijo serio haciendo que me quede petrificado.

- N-no…. No… - murmuraba - NO ES CIERTO! MIENTES! –Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás- Porque Canadá? Porque? Corría y corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas hasta que me encontré con una reja. La agite para abrirla, pero no había caso. La reja seguía allí. Miré al otro lado. Era un mundo vació, sin nada, ni sonrisas ni felicidad, nada y todo era…. Mi culpa? Yo causé esto? Por eso todos me odian? Y en eso recordó lo que le dijo mi hermano.

_"Ya es tarde, no tienes escapatoria"_

-Es verdad,, estoy….. Atrapado – caí de rodillas frente a la red de metal que me aprisionaba. Parecía un pajarito enjaulado, sin la probabilidad de salir…. No. No era así, yo soy Estados Unidos, una nación fuerte que jamás se rinde. Me levante y busque la forma de salir de esa ciudad. Al parecer mi subconsciente me escuchó trasladándome de regreso a mi mente insulsa e insignificante.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>otro capi mas! ahora me voy de vacaciones y no actualizaré dentro de dos semanas , asi que esperen ansiosos el final :3<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	8. Inglaterra

**Penultimo caputlo! mañana tratare de subir el epilogo ^^**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap. 7:"Inglaterra"<p>

- Haaaa….. haaa…. No puedo más…. Estoy cansado – me tropecé y casi al suelo. Me faltaba el aire. Mi energía se acabo oficialmente que me recosté para recuperarme. Ya pensaba que jamás despertaría y me quedaría atrapado en mi mente mirando mis oscuros recuerdos. Aún no lo entendía; mi subconsciente quería hacerme sentir mal por mis acciones pasadas? Porque si es así, lo logró. Estaba triste y arrepentido, además de que también frustrado por no poder salir. En un momento sentí otro temblor – no…basta – me deje absorber por falta de stamina.

Cuando desperté estaba en otro campo, muy distinto a los que ya había visto. Me senté y mire para todos lados, no había nadie, así que con algo de dificultad comencé a caminar.

- Ohhhh,, mira que bella es – oí algo,, una voz, la voz de un niño. Me adentre mas en el espeso follaje esperando encontrarme con alguien, sin embargo me encontré con algo que no me esperaba. Era yo; yo… de pequeño recorriendo el mismo campo pero siglos atrás. No podía creerlo – Me pregunto si….. huh? – vi que mi mini yo alzó la cabeza y se puso feliz al ver algo – Inglaterra! – qué? N-no, no puede ser, ese día fue en el que Inglaterra regresaba de su viaje.

- América! – se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Has vuelto – corría hacia él como si fuese el fin del mundo.

- Así es, vamos a casa – me tendía su mano. Recuerdo que lo extrañaba mucho cuando era pequeño y deseaba que volviera lo más rápido posible y la felicidad pura que tenia al verlo de regreso. Mientras veía alegre como le tomaba la mano, el escenario cambio radicalmente llevándome al peor recuerdo que podía existir en mi memoria. Así es; mi Independencia. Mis ojos se abrieron de miedo al verme a mí y a Inglaterra peleando solos bajo la lluvia.

- Por qué lo haces América? Si yo te doy todo lo que necesitas – oí reclamar a Iggy.

- Eso ya no importa – lo golpeé y cerré los ojos para evitar verlo. Lágrimas comenzaban a caerme de nuevo. Cuando volví a abrirlos, veía a Inglaterra en el suelo – yo…. ya no soy tu hermano pequeño, ya no dependeré de ti – me di media vuelta y camine.

- América! – me gritó Iggy pero no le había hecho caso y seguí alejándome. Mi vista se enfocó de nuevo en él que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. No lo soporté más y me acerque. No podía verlo llorar, me quebraba en mil pedazos.

- Inglaterra – susurre y al intentar tocarlo su figura se rompió desapareciendo.

- Qué? Esto no está pasando…. Por qué me haces esto? – Salí corriendo sin rumbo. Mi visión borrosa por las lágrimas de la soledad. Solo, otra vez solo, a mi cabeza le gusta verme así. Sin nadie a quien recurrir por ayuda.

Exhausto reduje la velocidad hasta el punto que estaba caminando. De la nada sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mío, al igual que el sonido de pasos. Esa sensación me relajaba un poco, pero cuando finalmente una mano me toco el hombro, me voltee esperanzado.

- Muchachos – mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, ya que frente a mi no había…. Nadie. Estaba solo. Solo para siempre.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>le gustó? no se si me quedo medio flojo, pero It's something XD<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	9. Epilogo

**ULTIMO CAPITULO! EL PRIMER FIC QUE TERMINO! LASDJALKSJDLAKS soy re feliz.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Epilogo<p>

- Sniff…sniff... – mi cabeza dolía. No paraba de llorar. Todos estos recuerdos me hicieron llegar al límite – lo siento…sniff….. lo siento mucho – me disculpaba - aunque no puedan escucharme realmente lo siento, estaba siguiendo órdenes! – grité. Por un lado, sabía que estaba mal lo que hice, pero es mi jefe, me lleno la cabeza con excusas de que me convertiría en una gran nación.

* * *

><p>Narrator POV<p>

Una pequeña luz del tamaño de un hada se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de América observando cómo lloraba. Se notaba que sufría por eso se acercó para verlo más cerca, oyendo de casualidad sus palabras. Entusiasmado flotaba a su alrededor, como si quisiera llamar su atención, fracasando en el intento. Lo veía llorar y llorar. La pequeña esfera de luz sintió pena por él que deseaba hacer algo para ayudarlo y ya se le ocurrió que.

* * *

><p>América POV<p>

Por una extraña razón, sentía que algo daba vueltas a mi alrededor molestándome, como si llamara mi atención, no obstante decidí ignorarlo, no estaba en condiciones de ver más, ya había visto suficiente.

- Snifff…. Sniff…. Lo siento – seguía hablando al aire con la esperanza de que alguien me oyera – por favor, perdónenme, se que estuve mal y lo siento, pero por lo que más quieran, no me dejen solo, ODIO ESTAR SOLO! – grite finalmente y una luz blanca me ilumino por completo

_mérica…._

-Huh? – oí vagamente que dijeron mi nombre

_América…_

El escenario cambio de repente llevándome de nuevo a un nuevo lugar.

- América! – levante la vista para visualizar a lo lejos una figura muy familiar, corriendo hacia a mí. A medida que se acercaba me di cuenta de que era Inglaterra. Así es, no estaba loco, de verdad era Inglaterra. Rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas para que no viera lo patético que me veía llorando. Era el héroe, claro.

Cuando finalmente me alcanzó me tendió su mano, vacilando unos minutos en si tomarla o no…. Al diablo con las dudas, alguien muy importante para mí está a mi lado y no lo dejare escapar; no otra vez, así que se la tome y de la nada me envolvió en un abrazo. Un abrazo cálido y gentil. No podía reaccionar, estaba atónito y ahí lo oí susurrar.

- No estás solo – mis ojos se abrieron – nunca…. estarás solo –un llanto distinto de los demás comenzó a surgir. No sabía que decir, estaba… feliz. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de lo que hice, el pasado es el pasado, la gente cambia y mis amigos….. bueh,, mis amigos siempre estarán conmigo y puedo confiar en que no me abandonarán.

Fin! .

* * *

><p><strong>el ultimo,, finalmente el ultimo *se relaja* ahora a seguir con el de kuroshitusji que todavia no lo termine jejejeje <strong>

**si se preguntan que onda fue lo que pasaba con iggy, francia, japon en el primer capi,, bueh,, lo iba a escribir pero dsp dije que naahhhhh me cagaria la historia XD,, supuestamente pense, que iggy habia dormido mal y estaba de muy mal humor y trataba a todos muy mal,, francia... bueno,, no pense en nada para francia *gotita*, y kiku habia tenido una pesadilla bien comprometedora con alfred y se quedo medio traumado. JAJAJAJ**

**bueno me voy a mi otro fic ADIOS! ojala les haya gustado,, despues lo traduzco al ingles para vandetta :3**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


End file.
